Blow Your Pants Off
Blow Your Pants Off is the second album by the American actor and comedian Jimmy Fallon. It was released on June 12, 2012. It features guest appearances from Paul McCartney, Bruce Springsteen, Justin Timberlake, Dave Matthews, Eddie Vedder, Brian Williams, Big & Rich and Stephen Colbert. All of the recordings are originally from Late Night with Jimmy Fallon. Most of the songs from the album were performed on the one-hour Jimmy Fallon's Primetime Music Special, which aired July 26, 2012 on NBC. The album won the Grammy Award for Best Comedy Album. | rev2 = Consequence of Sound | rev2Score = C+ }} Reception The album debuted at number 41 on the Canadian Albums Chart. On February 10, 2013, the album won a Grammy Award for Best Comedy Album. Track listing Source: | total_length = | title1 = Neil Young Sings 'Fresh Prince of Bel-Air' | writer1 = Jeffrey Townes and Willard Smith | length1 = 2:51 | title2 = History of Rap | note2 = feat. Justin Timberlake | writer2 = Chris Stein, Makeba Riddick, Gregory Jacobs, Missy "Misdemeanor" Elliott, Bootsy Collins, Norman Durham, Walter Morrison, DeAndre Way, Calvin Broadus, Tarik Collins, Bernard Edwards, Labi Siffre, Adam Horovitz, Larry Troutman, Rick Rubin, Clifford Harris, Darryl McDaniels, George Clinton, Jr., Justin G. Smith, Leon Haywood, Frederick Knight, Roger Troutman, Deborah Harry, Ronnie Hudson, Nile Rodgers, Woody Cunningham, Dan Balan, Mikel Hooks, Paul Simon, Cody ChesnuTT, and Joseph Simmons | length2 = 2:27 | title3 = Te bowie | writer3 = Mike DiCenzo, David Bowie and Gerard Bradford | length3 = 2:24 | title4 = Scrambled Eggs | note4 = feat. Paul McCartney | writer4 = Gerard Bradford, Mike DiCenzo, John Lennon, Paul McCartney | length4 = 2:35 | title5 = The Doors Sing 'Reading Rainbow' | writer5 = Steve Horelick, Dennis Neil Kleinman and Janet Weir | length5 = 2:59 | title6 = Balls in Your Mouth | note6 = feat. Eddie Vedder | writer6 = Mike DiCenzo and Gerard Bradford | length6 = 1:59 | title7 = My Upstairs Neighbors Are Having Sex (And Listening to the Black Eyed Peas) | writer7 = Mike DiCenzo and Gerard Bradford | length7 = 1:29 | title8 = Bob Dylan Sings 'Charles in Charge' | writer8 = David Merrill Kurtz, Michael Joseph Jacobs and Al Burton | length8 = 1:46 | title9 = Walk of Shame | note9 = feat. Dave Matthews | writer9 = Jimmy Fallon, Mike DiCenzo and Gerard Bradford | length9 = 3:42 | title10 = Slow Jam the News | note10 = feat. Brian Williams | writer10 = James Poyser, Kirk Douglass, Ahmir Thompson, Diallo Riddle, Frank Walker, Tariq Trotter, Bashir Salahuddin, James Gray, Mark Kelley, and Damon Bryson | length10 = 3:17 | title11 = New French Girlfriend | writer11 = Gerard Bradford and Jimmy Fallon | length11 = 1:53 | title12 = Cougar Huntin' | note12 = feat. Big & Rich | writer12 = Jimmy Fallon and Gerard Bradford | length12 = 2:44 | title13 = You Spit When You Talk | writer13 = Jimmy Fallon and Gerard Bradford | length13 = 2:26 | title14 = Friday | note14 = feat. Stephen Colbert and Taylor Hicks | writer14 = Clarence Jey and Patrice Wilson | length14 = 3:18 | title15 = Neil Young Sings 'Whip My Hair' | note15 = feat. Bruce Springsteen | writer15 = Ronald Jackson and Janae Ratliff | length15 = 3:37 | title16 = Jeremy (Linsanity) | note16 = iTunes, Amazon or Google Play mp3 only | length16 = 3:15 | title17 = Let Us Play With Your Look | note17 = iTunes, Amazon or Google Play mp3 only | length17 = 1:40 }} References Category:2012 albums Category:Grammy Award for Best Comedy Album Category:Jimmy Fallon albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:2010s comedy albums